Confessions
by EriKl17
Summary: Bade fluff! What happens when Jade gets drunk?


**Another Bade one shot!**

**JADE'S POV**

"But why Beck?" I yelled at him loudly, getting out of his bed. I was so mad at him.

"Babe, it would be good for you to hang out with Cat and Tori. Besides, Andre and Robbie are coming over for our project. You'll get bored here." He stood up as well and tried to calm me down by hugging me. He was holding me so tight that I was forced to rest my head on his chest, which he knew I loved. I could smell his scent and listen to his heart beat. I didn't want to give up, so he could win this argument, but holding Beck was like holding paradise...So, I just gave in.

"Why'd you want to get rid of me?" I said slightly in a whisper with my head still on his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my black curly hair.

"I would never try to get rid of my love... I just want you to have girl-friends, so you can talk about girls' stuff and do things girls usually do. You love Cat, she's your best friend and as I can see you can tolerate Tori for just a few hours." He said while caressing my back.

"Ok." I simply said. Then he placed a finger under my chin to lift my head up, so I can look at him. Our lips were inches apart. He run his fingers across my cheeks, my nose, my jawline and my chin, till he reached my lips. I leaned closer to him and rubbed my hands on his chest and stomach, feeling his abs under his shirt, because I knew how much he enjoyed it. As a reward, he licked my bottom lip and then bit it. We started kissing passionately and I felt relieved and safe and in love.

"I love you Jade. I'll pick you up when I'm done here." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I responded and went to his wardrobe to find something to wear.

**_An hour later..._**

I knocked hard on Vega's door till Cat came to open it.

"Yay! Jade you came?" She asked me with her cheerful voice. I hated everything cheerful, but with Cat was different. She was my best friend since 5th grade. She was completely opposite of me. She wore pink, she was giggling all the time, she was living in her own world and liked candies and unicorns, but deep down she was really smart and funny. On the other hand, I wore black, I was laughing only if someone was in pain or I was with Beck, I loved scissors and coffee and I wasn't exactly the sweet girl type. Somehow, though, we completed each other. She was the second person I loved, after Beck, she was like a sister. When I broke up with Beck last month she was the one who came to comfort me. She came with ice-cream and chocolate on my door and gave me a hug. I immediately felt better that I had a friend, who cared about me.

"No, Cat I'm a hologram." I told her and walked in Tori' s house. She giggled and sat on the couch next to me. "Where's Vega?"

"She's in the kitchen. She's bringing pink lemonade. I love pink lemonade!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Jade. I'm glad you...came." Tori told me. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Watch a movie!" Cat responded.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Tori asked us again sitting on the other couch.

"The Scissoring." I snapped.

"But Jade you know that movie makes Cat cry."

"Your point?" I tried to look like I didn't care, even though I knew Cat was so afraid of the movie.

"What about a comedy?" Cat exclaimed.

"Ok." I said in unison with Tori. She stood and put the movie in the DVD player. It was pretty hilarious, we laughed so much and I admit it, I had fun.

"That was great." Tori said in between giggles.

"What should we do now? It's only 10:30." I asked them.

"Well...my mom bought two bottles of wine... What do you think?" Tori winked at us.

"Oh, Vega is breaking the rules? Interesting..." I teased her and Cat started laughing and cheering. Tori went to the kitchen to bring the bottles and 3 glasses. After a while we had already drunk the first bottle and were pretty much wasted.

"So Cat...tell us! Who's your secret crush?" Tori asked her.

"Um..." She giggled. "Robbie..." She said in a whisper and placed her finger in front of her mouth and we burst in laughter.

"It's your turn Vega. Spill it..." I demanded. She suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me.

"It's... Andre...I think. I'm afraid to tell him. He's my best friend." She finished.

"And what are you afraid of? It was the same with me and Beck. We were best friends for a long time, but when we went to high school everything changed. He looked so hot with his fluffy hair and his amazing body and..." I was smiling and holding a pillow in my arms. I was talking like a...girl. Oh my God, I was drunk. But everyone here is. I saw Cat and Tori looking at me with the same smile and wanting me to keep going. "One day, we went to his RV to hang out like always. We sat on his couch really close. We were only 14 and no one had a relationship before. He was so romantic and cheesy. He still is. Then he came even closer, looked at me and said that I was beautiful. I melt. I didn't know what to do and I had a reputation to keep. But I knew I was in love with him. He kissed me and I slapped him." The girls left a scream and looked at me again. "What? I was confused." I told them.

"Omg. You slapped him? How could you slap someone so cute and romantic?" Tori asked out of curiosity.

"Hey. Don't forget he's my boyfriend Vega! I'm the only one who can call him cute!" I yelled at her and took out my scissors. "If you do that again or say what I'm saying now to someone I'll cut your finger with this..." I pointed at my shiny scissors.

"Ok. Ok! I won't tell anyone that Jade West is a sweet girl who likes romantic guys..." She joked and I playfully punched her arm laughing. It was fun having someone to talk to.

"So... I left his RV to go home. He got out of his RV running to catch me. He was faster and he caught me. He asked me what was wrong and I couldn't talk. He took me in his arms and held me tightly, so I rested my head on his chest. I couldn't move so I let myself hug him back. I loved it. We still do that. I feel secure and peaceful when he does that. So, this time I was the one who kissed him. He kissed me back and told me that he was in love with me. I told him the same thing. He was surprised cause I've never said something like that before, but deep down he knew it. We told "I love you" for the first time. Now, I can't imagine my life without Beck. I love him..." I stopped again to look at their faces. Cat already knew that, she was the first person I told everything that happened that day, 4 years ago. Tori was smiling and had a dreamy look on her face.

"Awww...that's so cute! I didn't know you could be sweet."

"Vega!" I gave her a death glare.

"Sorry, I won't tell anyone. Actually, I don't think I'll remember any of this in the morning." She comforted me. We stood up from the floor where we were sitting, but felt dizzy because of the alcohol.

"Gosh, I can't stand still." Tori whispered.

"He he he! The room is spinning... Let's spin together, room!" Cat laughed and started spinning around. Tori and I caught her and made her lie on the couch.

"Guys, you can sleep here if you want to." Tori offered.

"I can't. Beck will pick me up. He sent me a message. We can take Cat and leave her at her house." I told her.

"No, no! It's ok! She can stay here." She answered. Then we heard the door and Tori went to open it. It was Beck.

"Hey Tori... You look... drunk!" Beck greeted Tori and I run in his arms.

"And here's my baby." He whispered in my ear. "I didn't know you've missed me so much. You should hang with the girls more often if you act like that." He joked and I kissed him. He kissed me back not caring that Vega was there looking at us. He lifted me up a bit kissing me and I left a low moan in his ear. I didn't know if Tori heard it but I didn't give a shit.

"Let's go home." He said and we left Tori' s house.

**Don't forget to review! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
